Carpe Diem Seize The Day
by DeanneGray
Summary: Angry after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, Harry returns to Privet Drive where he is determined to seize the day and take charge of his life. Contains Sexy!Powerful!Rich!Harry, Master of Death!Harry, NotDead!Sirius, Friendly!Slytherins, mild (read: extensive) Dumbledore bashing and a dash of Harry/Luna.
1. Introduction

Carpe Diem – Seize The Day.

By Deanne Gray

Summary: Angry and traumatised after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, Harry returns to Privet Drive where he is determined to seize the day and take charge of his life. Will be M for romance and violence, contains Sexy!Smart!Inheritance!Harry, Mentor!Snape, friendly (as possible) Slytherins, and Harry/Luna. Non-canon AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters. I am not a Pom or a Billionaire, though I wish I was both. Also, I have read a LOT of fanfiction, so if you read something you think might be similar, I apologise profusely.

No matter how long he stared at the ceiling for, it refused to change. Harry Potter lay on the worn carpet of his bedroom in Privet Drive trying to burn holes through the sickly peach coloured paint with his eyes alone, green eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. He felt as though there had been a bludger ripped through his stomach, caused by a combination of losing Sirius and the past three weeks on minimal food. Ceiling-hating had become a ritual of sorts for Harry since he returned for the Summer Holidays, as the confined space of his bedroom, the persistent eyes of the Order of the Phoenix and his inability to perform any magic outside of school really limited his options for entertainment. Harry might have saved his cousin from Dementors last Summer, but he wasn't desperate enough to seek him out. He let out a deep sigh that shifted his stubborn black hair from his forehead, and picked himself up off the floor to stare out the window. Harry was shocked to see that the sky had turned a deep black somewhere in between ceiling-hating and Sirius-despairing, and looked down at his battered watch to reveal that it was indeed eleven thirty, leaving a half hour before he turned sixteen. He crossed the floor to Hedwig who was staring at him curiously from the top of her cage. He scratched the top of her head and was rewarded with an affectionate 'hoot' and ruffling of feathers. Her amber eyes suddenly widened and she looked towards the window where three shapes were winging their way towards the glass. Harry opened the window to let the trio of owls in and they dropped their packages on the bed before settling about the room. He fed each an owl treat and settled on his threadbare blanket to open his presents.

The first was from Remus and Harry smiled softly to himself thinking of his honorary godfather. He felt a small surge of guilt for not considering how Remus was taking the loss of the final marauder and promised himself that he would write to him more often. Harry opened the brown package to reveal a black leather bound book that had 'Ritualistic Magics' embossed in curly gold writing down the spine. Setting it aside for the moment, he unfolded the parchment that had been attached to read his letter;

'_Cub,  
Happy Birthday! Dora and I are sorry we couldn't give this to you in person, but Dumbledore has disallowed it. The book should be able to help you in more ways than one, don't hesitate to write if you need assistance. Hope you're holding up over there, remember that you're still pack.  
Remus.'_

Harry frowned at the comment about Dumbledore, wondering for the thousandth time that summer what it would be like in a world where madmen weren't either trying to kill you or control you. Taking a deep breath to avoid another ceiling-hating session, he looked over the other two packages. One package was obviously from Hagrid, judging by the poorly written scrawl of 'HARRY' on the paper and opening it revealed a highly disfigured birthday cake that may have had writing on it at some point, and a bag of owl treats for Hedwig. Resisting the urge to dive headfirst into the chocolatey mess Ron-style, he picked up the final package that had two letters attached. The first was from Gringotts, and claimed that it was forwarded to him as per his parents' instructions. The second was from his parents. With shaky hands, he opened the second letter to reveal the small, neat writing of Lily Potter.

'_Harry,  
If this letter has reached you, then we must be gone and I am so sorry that we aren't there for you anymore. Know that we are always looking down on you, and are proud of who you are and what you will do. This package should contain the Potter and Evans family rings, which you are entitled to claim today. They are password-activated portkeys that will take you to any of our properties and are used in replacement of vault keys. We both love you and miss you very much.  
Carpe Diem, Harry.  
Love, Mum and Dad.'_

Harry traced a finger over the last line of his letter, before folding it up reverently and picking up the rings. The Potter ring was gold with a crest that contained a lion and a phoenix, and as he slid it into place on his right hand, a cool shiver ran down his spine as the ring recognised its new lord. Harry had always assumed that Lily was muggleborn, due to his Aunt Petunia, but a family ring only existed in those of pureblood, so his grandparents must have been squibs. With a shock, Harry realised that Aunt Petunia must also be a squib, but as Harry was the male heir, he received the family ring. A warm caress washed over him as he placed the Evans ring, that depicted a rose and a sword on the next finger. At this point, Harry was exhausted, but the memories of his parents, combined with those of Sirius, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord emotionally drained him so he removed his glasses and lay back on the bed. His last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were on his mother's words, _'Carpe Diem, Harry' _and Harry knew that he would do just that.

*H.P*H.P*H.P*


	2. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters. I am not a Pom or a Billionaire, though I wish I was both. Also, I have read a LOT of fanfiction, so if you read something you think might be similar, I apologise profusely.

A/N: Thankyou to bensdad for the review, and for those of you who have subscribed and favourited. I should have this story up and completed fairly quickly. You have inspired me! ONWARDS!

Chapter 2 – It begins

Harry woke up to a golden stripe of light across his face and pillow that signified the beginning of a new day. He kicked the blanket from his body, noticing with dismay that he was still wearing the oversized jeans and worn tee shirt from yesterday. He vowed to himself that he would take his mothers words in his stride and take charge of his life, starting today. The morning light glinted off of his family rings and he was reminded of the book Remus had given him. He retrieved the heavy leather bound thing from where it had slid underneath his bed and flicked it open to the contents page. The list included everything from personality alteration to summonings, and Harry was quite surprised that Remus would send him such borderline 'Dark' material. A growl of protest from his stomach reminded Harry of the Sirius-induced fast he had been in, so he made his way down to the kitchen. His Aunt Petunia had to obtain a job over the Winter to support Dudley's ever-growing appetite, both for food and for whatever object had caught his eye. Thankfully, Dudley spent the majority of his time with Piers from down the street terrorising smaller boys than Harry. Harry sighed as he flipped his eggs onto the plate, relishing in the smell of the food and the quiet of the house. From his place at the dining table, he could see the point where the Order guards usually stood. Today it would be Mundungus, so he knew that just after ten o'clock he would be free to simply walk out the front door under the invisibility cloak. Harry snorted, "Some security..." he mumbled to himself and quickly washed up his plate to avoid the wrath of a work-stressed Petunia.

Harry noticed that the cloak seemed to grow with him, so he never had to worry about it covering his feet. He figured it was just magically tailored to be right for the wearer. With cloak wrapped securely around himself, family rings on, and wand strapped to his forearm (a gift from Mad-Eye Moody who always berated him for putting it in his pocket) he listened for the two pops of apparation that signified the exit of Shacklebolt, and the entrance of Fletcher. Sure enough, within ten minutes of waiting, the short, filthy man had fallen asleep under a cloud of blue pipe smoke, a signal for Harry to go. Harry walked up to Magnolia Crescent where he summoned the Knight Bus and was greeted by the confused face of Stan Shunpike who was just about to start his welcome speech. Harry felt a little bad for not paying, but he knew he would be sent straight back to Privet Drive if he were recognised. He didn't have a plan about his disguise once he got to Diagon Alley (as he figured at least one of the people on the bus would be going to the Leaky Cauldron) but he thought that maybe the goblins would place a glamour charm on him, for a fee of course. Three bruises and barely restrained curses later, and one funny look from an elderly wizard after a particularly vicious hairpin turn, Harry arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron. He was counting on the pub being nearly empty due to the fact it was a Tuesday morning, and he wasn't disappointed. Walking straight past Tom the barman, and a gossiping couple of what Harry assumed were hags, he tapped the bricks and watched as the Alley was revealed to him.

Harry walked at a brisk pace down the Alley until he reached the overwhelming doors of Gringotts, looking inside revealed that the bank was having a slow day. Feeling anxious, he removed the cloak and draped the shimmering silver fabric over his arm before walking up to the teller. He recognised the goblin as Griphook, but waited until the goblin had finished filing his papers and looked up at him bored.

"Yes?" Griphook asked, sounding vaguely annoyed that someone dare need a bank on a Tuesday.

"Hello Griphook, I hope you are richer than the last time I saw you, could I please meet someone to talk about my accounts?" asked Harry, meaning it as a bit of joke, as everyone knew how much the goblins loved their gold. Griphook looked up, astonished, as this young wizard had not only recognised him, but greeted him with respect.

"A.. Um... Ye... Yes! Of Course! Mr. Potter isn't it? Ragnarok is your account manager, I'll send him out right away." Griphook jumped off his podium and ran as his legs could carry him through a door in the back. Harry chuckled silently to himself at the goblins actions before Ragnarok came through the door, hooked nose held as high as his two foot nine stance would allow.

" , please follow me." Harry nodded his head in acquiescence to the goblin and followed him down the corridor, his trainers making squeaky sounds on the marble floor. They came to a door that had Ragnarok's name embossed on what Harry suspected to be a real gold plaque. Ragnarok motioned for Harry to take the seat in front of the desk and started shuffling papers around until he found the ones he needed.

"What can Gringotts do for you today ?" asked Ragnarok as he clasped his hands and looked down his nose at the young wizard. Harry felt it was best to approach him with respect, lest he be on the receiving end of one of the shining spearheads that adorned the wall behind the desk.

"Firstly, thank you for making time to see me today, Manager Ragnarok, I hope your business dealings have been profitable." If he had eyebrows, Ragnarok's would have shot through the ceiling, but he didn't so the effect was similar to that of someone who had been electrocuted. Harry ignored this and continued, "I would like to assess the value of my inheritance and obtain documents on any properties I may own." Ragnarok nodded at this and pulled out a piece of parchment and a topaz-encrusted dagger.

"Please make a small cut on your palm and allow the blood to drop onto the parchment. This will confirm your inheritance, although I see you have received the Potter and Evans rings. It will also inform us of any magical blocks placed on you that may have been placed by your parents or guardians at birth." Harry took the dagger and drew it across his palm, tipping his hand so the blood ran down his finger, several drops fell, and then his hand was instantly healed. Both Harry and Ragnarok watched intensely at the parchments as the blood expanded in little rivulets to form shining crimson words.

_Inheritance of Lord and Master Harry James Potter:  
Evans – Vault 317, 318 and 319. Evans Place (Scotland)  
Potter – Vault 419, 420, 421, 422 and 423. Potter House (Godric's Hollow), Potter Manor (Unknown)  
Black – Vault 127, 128 and 14. 12 Grimmauld Place (England), Black Manor (Unknown)  
Gryffindor – Vault 3.  
Magical Blocks  
Metamorphagus block, placed at age 2, signature recognised as James Potter.  
Magical Restrictor, placed at age 14, signature recognised as Tom Riddle._

Harry was in shock at reading this, but thinking back, a lot of it made sense. His hair had always refused to cooperate with him, and seemed to have a mind of its own as though it knew it was meant to sit some other way. And the magical block didn't truly surprise him either. He'd had difficulty in casting any spells above Grade Three since the night in the graveyard, but had assumed it was to do with the Priori Incantantum from his wand. It was however very startling that he had so many vaults. The knowledge that Sirius had made him his heir gave him a pang of guilt and disappointment, as he realised that Sirius truly did consider him family, and that he really was gone. Harry was surprised that he was entitled to the Gryffindor vault, but given the events of his second year, he supposed it was to be expected. Apparently being Harry James Potter wasn't enough. Now he supposed he was Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Evans-Gryffindor, but he couldn't really picture that combination rolling off of his Professors' tongues.

Ragnarok waited patiently while Harry digested the onslaught of information, and started planning the proceedings. When Harry looked up with a new determination on his face, and acceptance of his heritage, he simply asked "Would you like the blocks removed first, or do you wish to visit your vaults?" Harry crinkled his eyebrow in thought before stating "Blocks. Then Vaults." Ragnarok nodded and pushed a gem stone that was sitting on his desk and said something in Gobledeegook that made the stone flash green for an instant. The door behind Harry opened and a smaller, female goblin walked through. Well, Harry assumed it was female, given the dress, but you could never be quite sure.

"This is our block specialist, Marita," said Ragnarok, and Marita responded in kind with a nod of her head.

"Thank you for seeing me Marita" said Harry and bowed in return. Ragnarok and Marita shared incredulous looks with one another. Harry was quickly becoming favoured amongst the goblins. Marita walked up to him and started a complicated pattern with her fingers and what Ragnarok said was a ward stone, similar to the gem imbedded in the dagger. Harry closed his eyes as a prickly feeling started at his feet and worked its way through his bones to his head. It was almost unpleasant, and Harry had the sudden urge to stretch out and scratch at the same time.

"Done," said Marita and Harry heard her open and shut the door behind him. The feeling started to dissolve and he cautiously opened his eyes.

CLIFFHANGER...! But next chapter will be Sexy!Harry! Joy! And... Snuffles! xxx__


	3. Of Seats, Summonings and Sexiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters. I am not a Pom or a Billionaire, though I wish I was both. Also, I have read a LOT of fanfiction, so if you read something you think might be similar, I apologise profusely.

A/N: Thank you to Elfwyn for the review! If I was Voldy and had Harry tied to a tombstone, why wouldn't you block his magic? And to verox29, you're awesome too.  
PS: This is my first fic, and none of this is beta'd so I apologise for anything weird.

Chapter 3 – Of Seats, Summonings and Sexiness.

The first thing Harry noticed was the absolute clarity that he could see the inside of his glasses. He reached up to take them off, feeling relieved that he no longer needed them, but also melancholy as a part of James Potter went with them. The second thing he noticed was that Dudley's clothes didn't look so ridiculous on him, and in fact, the jeans left a good three inches of ankle showing beneath the hem. Harry took an inventory of the rest of his body, noticing that his forearms had filled out further and the skin showing there was a deep golden colour. His sweater was pulled tightly across his chest and shoulders which were now made of solid, lean muscles. His hair, which had always been a stubborn mess, now fell in silky, straight, raven locks to his waist and framed his face. Ragnarok handed him a small golden mirror, and Harry took a small breath before assessing his features. Not much had changed, though Harry thought his cheekbones were more prominent than they used to be and his eyes seemed a little more vibrant. He noticed that a few strands of hair that were draped over his shoulder were slowly changing colour from a luminescent white to a deep blood red in a rainbow of colours. Harry sighed, 'I suppose that's the metamorphagus making itself known,' he thought, and then with a bit of a wince realised that nobody would recognise him as a Potter now. Harry looked up to Ragnarok, nodding his head in thanks.

"Now, Lord Potter, due to your inheritance and official status as Head of your Houses, you are officially emancipated, allowing you to use magic, and take your place among the four seats of the Wizengamot, which were previously filled by Ministry workers. So, Vaults now, Lord Potter?"  
"Yes please, Ragnarok, thank you for explaining, and for your patience," Ragnarok smiled an overly toothy grin, and stood up leading the way to the door. Harry followed, testing out his longer, musclier legs, and planning that he would have to reconcile and write to some of the other students that held Wizengamot seats. Ragnarok gave him the Gryffindor and Black rings, which he explained had returned to their vaults after their owner's demise. After the regular nauseating cart ride, they arrived at the Potter vaults, as they were closest to the surface (though not any less valuable or protected). The vaults were interconnected, so Harry only had to press his family ring to a slot near the door before they would all open to him. Ragnarok handed him a small leather pouch with what Harry guessed was a smirk, and waited patiently by the cart.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped inside to view his true fortune for the first time. The first room was the one that Harry had previously visited with a very healthy amount of galleons piled to the ceiling. He scooped up a few and placed them in the newly acquired pouch, noticing that they didn't make a sound as they fell in. He raised his eyebrows and looked into the bag, noticing that it was quite deep. "Magic," Harry mumbled to himself, it never ceased to amaze him. In the left wall of the vault was an archway that hosted a swirling silver barrier. Bracing himself, Harry walked through it, only feeling the slightest touch of magic before he made it to the other side. This room was larger, and was once again piled to the ceiling with galleons. 'This must be the Potter fortune,' he though wryly, before walking through the next archway. The third room held a variety of furniture, but he decided that he would arrange for the goblins to send it to him when he decided where he would live. The corner held a glass cabinet, and inside hung a variety of cloaks and robes. Harry sighed in relief as the ankle-freezers were really getting to him. He shrunk his invisibility cloak, placing it into the pouch, and quickly stripped off his clothes. He took a moment to admire the newer, definitely more muscled body. He had never taken much note of his appearance, but it was with private satisfaction that he took in his muscled abdomen and sharp hipbones. Smirking to himself, he put on a pair of dragonhide pants that sat dangerously low on his hips and buckled up with a twin dragon clasp. A deep green silk shirt that complimented his striking eyes, and a floor length leather coat made him feel stronger than ever before. A pair of buckled, knee length leather boots completed his ensemble, and he attached his wand to the holster, and placed the pouch inside his jacket. The rest of the clothes were placed in the pouch.

Weaving his way through the piles of dusty furniture, he entered the next room. Harry took in a sharp breath has he took in the ceiling high stacks of books. 'These,' he thought, 'will definitely be coming.' He started waving his wand at the multitude of books, shrinking them and levitating them into the leather pouch. From what he could see, the books were on a variety of subjects including charms, potions and offensive magic, which he vowed to read later. Harry could feel his magical core thrumming with life within him, begging to be used. Somehow he knew that what he read would be absorbed, and although he had no desire to become someone like Voldemort, the thought of power, and knowledge to back it up was definitely appealing.

Walking into the final vault, he stopped and took in his surroundings. A variety of weapons immediately attracted him, and he placed twin daggers in each of his boots, as well as what he suspected was a poisoned blade into the leather pouch. His parents ' wedding rings were on a pedestal in the corner, twin golden bands, and he placed them in his pouch. His mother's engagement ring was also there, and he placed it on a silver chain that was nearby and hung it around his neck. Feeling ridiculously sentimental, he wandered around the vault, picking up a tapestry and various other family heirlooms and shrinking them to take with him. As he made his way back to Ragnarok, Harry decided that he would leave Sirius' vaults untouched. It seemed wrong somehow, and he wasn't quite ready to accept the position of Head of House of Black, or the fact that his only family was gone.

The Evans ' vaults contained a variety of books (which Harry took), some preserved potions ingredients, (which he didn't take, though he thought they'd make a good peace offering for Snape after the occlumency disaster), antique furniture, and some women's robes. Not to mention a pile of gold. Harry would have to talk to the goblins about putting all of his things into one vault, as it was getting quite ridiculous to navigate, and it would be interesting to see how much he actually had.

Ragnarok and Harry got back into the cart, but instead of shooting down the track like he had expected, they dissolved through the floor, and Harry had the sudden feeling that his stomach was going to jump out through his eyeballs. Ragnarok snickered at the look on Harry's face when they arrived outside the Gryffindor vault, the huge vault door looming over their heads. With steely determination, Harry walked forward and pressed his hand to the door as Rangarok had indicated. A wave of magic washed over him, and he was allowed into the vault. Gryffindor's sword lay on a table in the middle of the vault, and with fond memories playing in his mind, he reverently picked it up and placed it within its scabbard and into the pouch. There was no way he was going to use it until he actually knew how this time. A letter materialised where the sword had just been, so Harry picked it up and with a bit of difficulty, read the cursive writing on the parchment.

_To the Heir of Gryffindor,  
Only a wizard who is balanced of heart and magical core, and contains an adequate amount of magic is entitled to my inheritance. I hope that what you find can be used in the best interests of Hogwarts and the wizarding world at large. I would have you aim to improve the education of the wizarding youth, develop rights for those who have developed ailments, and ensure that the wizarding government is ruled with justice and equality.  
I bequeath to you my armoury, and my knowledge of their use, which will be absorbed upon the end of this letter. My magical knowledge will also be passed along to you, though you will only absorb that of which your core is capable of using._ _To achieve the equality I have spoken of, I believe it is important to be able to address any race with proper respect, so I instil upon you my knowledge of languages, and as my heir, you will also receive my talent of beastspeaking, allowing you to talk to any creature. Any fortune that may remain at my death is yours to use, though I hope you will use it for the above reason._

_Stay brave, and stay true, my heir,  
Godric Gryffindor._

Harry watched as the parchment dissolved, and a silvery mist, similar to that of a memory drifted in front of his face. Getting the point, Harry pushed is face into it, shivering as the icy substance melted into his head. He felt empowered, and knew that he could perform any magic he liked, simply based on his will power. Experimentally, he lifted his hand, and without wand or word, willed the gold in the vault to levitate and float into his pouch. With a laugh of exhilaration at his inherited power he waved his hands around the room, changing the colours of the walls and creating snowflakes. All of this had left him motivated to act upon his ancestor's bequest, so feeling lighter than ever before, he walked back out to Rangarok.

"Thank you Ragnarok for your assistance today, please accept this as a symbol of my gratitude," Harry said, though he realised that the sound coming out of his mouth was in Gobbledeegook, and not English. He took out some of the gold and handed it to Ragnarok, which he took with equal measures of respect and greed in his eyes.

"The goblin nation thanks you Lord Potter, we shall return to the surface," and with a slight bow of his head, which Harry returned, they returned to the atrium.

*H.P*H.P*H.P*

Harry decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron over night, using the alias of Harrison Black (which, Harry thought, wasn't that much of a stretch), and using his newly unlocked metamorphagus ability, shifted his face into that of a middle-aged blonde man. Once he was away from the curious eyes of the regulars, he sat up in his bed and focused his magic inwards, relaxing the part of himself that had forced the image change. His hair slowly lengthened, straightened and darkened, his features sharpening and eyes changing back until he reached his natural form. He took out the book that Remus had given him and his eyes widened as he noticed that the book had fallen open to a picture of the Veil from the Department of Mysteries.

'_The Veil is a portal to an atrium between the lines of life and death, though one can not age or die whilst inside. It was originally used to send dark spirits from exorcisms so that they were not sent into Heaven, or were left to drift the earth. Throughout time it has been used to hold suspects awaiting trial, as the only way for a person to leave the Veil is through a summoning. The incantation to send is 'Aviscum' and the placement of an associated material, such as earth from a spirit's haunting place, or a person's blood within the veil. Spirits can not be retrieved due to their lack of physical substance, but a person can return through the incantation 'Perisum' and the summoner holding an associated material.'_

Harry dropped the book onto the bed, and shakily brought a hand up to his mouth. Momentarily stunned by the thought that he could bring Sirius back, he simply sat there and tried to remember to breathe. Then, it clicked into reality. He could have Sirius back! But he needed an anchor material, and for that, he needed to return to Privet Drive...

A/N: Sorry for the cliché knowledge absorption and heir of Gryffindor what-not, but really, it's easier to read and write than several chapters about Harry studying. Seriously, when has Harry ever studied other than when he had to? Also, download some Tom Felton songs if you haven't already ,I think I'm in love with Draco... how sad. Might have to write a slash or a Draco fic after this is finished! Next fic: Sirius is brought back, Luna and our Slytherin friends make an appearance, and some R/Hr bashing!


	4. Alliances

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters. I am not British or a Billionaire, though I wish I was both. Also, I have read a LOT of fanfiction, so if you read something you think might be similar, I apologise profusely.

A/N: A huge thank you to ROBERT-19588 for your constructive criticism, I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Also to borisko, Isabelledward, pigout77, lovingshewolf, loretta537, narutoshamanking and flame55 for your kind reviews. To bleacher, I can't wait to finish this either, and to ORKCHILD; thank you, and I shall endeavour to correct my mistakes.  
Sorry for the late update! Holidays and Exams and all that jazz.  
Thanks to everyone who subscribed or favourited! Xxx

Chapter 4 – Alliances

Harry was thoroughly enjoying his emancipated status. For the first time in his life, he could use his magic freely, eat whatever he wanted and do whatever he wanted without the Dursleys or the Order breathing down his neck. He doubted either party had actually noticed he was missing, but he would have to return and create an illusion of sorts to deter Mad-Eye Moody or from noticing his absence. Shifting his face into that of the blonde man, and replacing his leather temporarily with some black pants and a silver shirt, he boarded the Knight Bus and stumbled out onto Magnolia Crescent. He silently looked around the corner, noticed Tonks (by the sudden movement of the rosebush and the subsequent curse word) and decided to wait until the guard was about to change. Twenty minutes passed and he started to walk towards the house, when Tonks apparated away. Harry slid silently into the house and changed back his appearance, just before he heard a second pop, signifying the return of an Order guard. Obviously, nobody had noticed his absence.

He walked up to his bedroom, and quickly gathered all of his remaining things before shrinking his trunk and placing it in his pocket. In his hand he held Sirius' mirror, which he would use as an anchor to pull him back through the veil. Next was the matter of a fake Harry. He sat on his bed and thought of what he could conjure to create a walking, talking copy of himself. Looking out the window, he noticed one of Mrs. Figg's cat walking along the garden wall. With an evil smirk and a wandless summoning charm, the cat came yowling through the open window into Harry arms. He wordlessly charmed the cat until it passed as what Harry considered to be the old version of himself, down to the messy hair, scrawny limbs and glasses. He put some of Dudley's hand-me-downs on it and the expression on the Harry-Cat's face was one of complete disdain. Nodding to himself in amusement, he allowed his features and clothes to melt back to their normal state, put on his invisibility cloak and went down into the living room. A blasting charm, a shout of "Ministry of Magic" and some flew powder later, Harry was once again standing in the atrium. A pang of grief hit him in full force, but with renewed determination as to why he was here, he walked towards the lift that would take him down to the Department of Mysteries.

Each room that Harry entered on his way to the death chamber brought back strong memories of his friends fighting by his side. Surprisingly, it was Luna he thought most of, how her usually dreamy orbs had narrowed with fierceness, how her body had moved like a dancer among the curses. Harry resolved himself to write to her if his endeavour was successful, as the more he thought about it, the more he realised how much of an enigma she was, a puzzle to be solved. Harry chuckled darkly to himself beneath the cloak as he thought of all the ways he'd like to figure her out.

Finally, he had made it to the death chamber, and the whispers from behind the fluttering fabric called him as strongly now as they did before. Gripping the mirror in his hand, he raised his wand and spoke the incantation _Perisum w_ith all of the love and grief he held for Sirius evident on his tongue. A blue pulse of magic seemed to connect with the entire archway from the mirror, and the wispy strands of magic vibrated through Harry's arm. Holding his wand and the mirror firmly in place, Harry waited, until the blue light flashed white and temporarily blinded him.

The lights finally disappeared, and Harry practically sobbed in relief to see Sirius lying on the ground, as he dropped onto his knees beside the man. Sirius opened his molten grey eyes with slow flickering motions, his pupils dilating as Harry came into focus.

"Ha-Harry?" he rasped out, his vocal chords long neglected from his stay in the veil. Harry dove forward and caught his godfather in a rib crushing hug, tears prickling into his eyes as strong arms closed around him.  
"It's me, Siri, I pulled you out, but I'm so sorry it's taken me so long-"  
"It's alright Prongslet," he interrupted, "I'm back now and promise I'm not going anywhere."

Harry helped Sirius stand, and draped the cloak over both of them, which magically expanded to allow for the second body underneath. They made their way back to the surface under a well cast _muffliato_ as Harry filled Sirius in on everything he had missed, as well as his current mission and concerns regarding Dumbledore. Sirius only interrupted to muffle curses under his breath about "meddling old goat-codgers" and "bloody" something-or-others. They walked into a side alley of muggle London where Harry stopped and removed the Black ring. He handed it to Sirius who accepted it with a teary smile and a one-armed hug, before the tug of a portkey started and they were transported to Sirius' favourite place.

Orion Black had been a man of prestige and nobility, with an aptitude for transfiguration and a no-nonsense attitude towards pure-blood ideals. This was evident in the luminescent silver and gold architecture of Black Manor's foyer that Harry and Sirius now stood in. Sirius explained to Harry that his mother ("evil wench-hag") had never been to the manor as matriarchs were frowned upon, and the house would only allow a male head of house of Black to enter.

"Dobby!" Harry called, and waited for the crack of his favourite house elf to appear.

"Yes Master Harry Sir?" Dobby asked.

"Please bring us some dinner, and prepare some rooms for us to stay in?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically, snapped his fingers, bowed and disappeared. They made their way into the dining hall and devoured the roast that Dobby had supplied. Harry was in deep thought when Sirius threw a pea at his head, forcing him out of his stupor.

"What's up Prongslet?" he asked, referring to the deep crease between Harry's eyebrows and the fork that was raised midway to his mouth.

"I want to write to the other pureblood families, and work out the take-over of the Wizengamot. I think I will ask Ragnarok for another meeting." Sirius nodded along at this and conjured some parchment and a quill.

"Start writing, kiddo," he said, and called for Dobby to take away the dishes. Sirius stood with a stretch and grabbed Harry in a fierce hug. "Thank you," he whispered, before he ambled his way up to his room for a long-needed bath and sleep.

Harry wrote four identical letters, to the Lovegood, Longbottom, Zabini and Malfoy families, explaining his newly acquired status, his aim for the future and a request to meet at Gringotts tomorrow at noon. He added the Evans, Potter and Gryffindor seals and made his way up the gigantic staircase to his new room. Hedwig was perched on the post of his new bed and he couldn't help but smile as he stroked her soft white feathers, happy with his life for the first time in forever. He secured the letters to her leg and watched as she flew out the window into the night sky. He absently twirled a long strand of hair around his finger that was changing through a variety of colours as he wondered what the look on Malfoy's face would be like as he received his letter. He laid down onto his bed and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the silky gold sheets and his magic thrumming beneath his skin as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: NEXT! Gringotts Part 2! Malking friends with Slytherins! And hopefully a bit of Romance! Promise I'll update sooner! Reviews, requests and suggestions would be lovely! Thanks for reading!

Love DeanneGray xxx


	5. Making Friends with Slytherins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters. I am not British or a Billionaire, though I wish I was both. Also, I have read a LOT of fanfiction, so if you read something you think might be similar, I apologise profusely.

A/N: Love in the form of liquid luck goes to all my lovely reviewers. You have inspired me to continue after two years.

Chapter 5 – Making Friends With Slytherins Always Requires a Bribe.

Harry woke early the next morning to the sound of cursing, clanging pots and a large bang that shook the manor's walls. His eyes flew open, automatically reaching for his wand and the poisoned blade he had taken to keeping under his pillow. Adrenaline running high, he raced down the ornate staircase, swinging around the banisters and sliding across the marble floor. With his back to the wall, he cautiously peered around the archway, body tensed to attack Death Eaters, Dementors, Dumbledores or Doxies, only to be faced with a pile of pots, pants, and entangled limbs of what Harry assumed to be Sirius Black. Harry sighed, rolling his eyes and walking over to help disentangle his godfather from the mess on the floor. "Siri….what on earth are you trying to do?" Sirius grinned sheepishly, rubbing his hand across his cleanly shaven face. "Well, you see, I thought I'd try and cook you breakfast, as a thank you for pulling me out of the death pit and all of that, but _somebody _didn't appreciate me being in the kitchen." Harry frowned, confused until a doily covered head emerged from the pots and pans. "Sorry Master Harry Sir!" said Dobby, and with a snap of his fingers, the pots and pans returned, and the oven, which had somehow lodged itself into wall, ("Ah… that's the cause of the bang then") was returned to its original spot.

Harry sighed, taking a seat at the dining table and absent-mindedly started to sort through his mail. To his pleasant surprise, he had received all four affirmative responses, Luna's even came with a hand drawn birthday card. With a final half-amused half annoyed glance at his still squabbling house elf and godfather ("Dobby is more loyal to Master Harry, Dobby should make the breakfast!" "He's my godson, I love him more!") he went back upstairs to change into one of his new sets of robes – black with silk gold lining, over his dragon hide pants and ornate buckled boots. Wand strapped firmly in place, and forcing his face into the identity of a middle aged blonde man, he turned on the spot to disapparate to Gringotts.

*H.P*H.P*H.P*

For the second time in as many days, Harry entered the doors of Gringotts, enjoying the click clack of his boots across the tiled atrium. He managed to catch eyes with Griphook across the room, who nodded to him and directed him off to a side-room immediately. Away from the public eye, Harry let his appearance fade back to normal, and greeted Griphook and Ragnarok in gobledeegook. They both smiled, Rangarok showing off golden teeth, and sat down to talk business.

"Now, Lord Potter, I must discuss with you a matter that Marita has brought to my attention." Harry eyed the parchment that slid across the desk. Ragnarok uncurled one yellowed finger to point at an additional line that had appeared on Harry's inheritance paper.

Lord Slytherin.

Harry closed his eyes, momentarily holding his mother's engagement ring around his neck, praying for patience, and trying to work out where the _hell_ this came from. Luckily, Rangarok had his own theory. "It would appear, Lord Potter, that when Tom Riddle absorbed your blood in a ritual, that it has also made you his heir. The line was dormant until last night, I believe the magic was confused about the existence of Tom Riddle. You see, Tom Riddle, the heir to Slytherin, technically 'died' the night you vanquished him sixteen years ago, and as he had no heir, there was none named. However, Voldemort exists, carrying the same soul as Tom Riddle, thus making you the heir, and the only technically living one, to Slytherin. The ring returned to the Slytherin vault last night awaiting it's heir to claim it."

Harry processed all of this information, picking up the Slytherin ring. It was a black stone with a faint marking of an eye, or a pyramid of some sort, embedded in a golden ring. He placed it in his pocket and stood up, bowing to Ragnarok. He politely requested a room that he could use for his meeting, and exited to the atrium, this time staying in his natural state.

Right on time, Luna and Neville arrived into the atrium, both smiling and jogging up to Harry. Harry shook Neville's hand, noticing the lean muscles that had formed along his arms – gardening is hard work after all. He may have hugged Luna a little longer than what was deemed appropriate. Neville noticed, and simply raised an eyebrow at Harry before grinning and clapping him on the shoulder. "Looking good there Harry, love the boots." Harry laughed, "You as well Neville, Happy Birthday to us, hey?" Neville smiled, before becoming serious. "Look Harry, I read your letter, and I want you to know that whatever you have planned, I will be by your side." Harry acknowledged this will a small smile and nod of his head, it was nice to have a truly loyal friend. Luna simply nodded her head, and with a glazed look in her eyes, said "It will be fine." Harry had always assumed that Luna might have some seer talent, so it was nice to hear her confirmation. The three friends quietly stood around in the atrium, until,

"This had better not be a joke, Potter." Draco Malfoy, the epitome of pureblood grace, strode into Gringotts like he owned it, silk robes flaring behind him a-la Snape. Zabini was the silent bystander, not saying anything, but obviously ready to follow in the stride of Draco's decisions. Harry new that to win Zabini, he would have to convince Malfoy, and making friends with a Slytherin would always require a bribe, a difficult feat when money was something that couldn't be used as leverage, and the fact they had tried to maim each other at every opportunity for the past five years. Not exactly friendship building material. "Where are your faithful sidekicks, Potter? Bet Weasley couldn't afford the floo powder to get here." Draco said with a cocky smile. Harry simply raised an eyebrow, and directed the two Slytherins into the room Rangarok had set aside. "I would prefer to kick them in the sides than call them my sidekicks any longer, Malfoy. Neither of them have contacted me at all over the summer, and recent evaluation on my part has enlightened me of their true alliance. Mr Weasley has never been a true friend to me, jealous of me, but secretly happy to be associated with my name. I can only imagine his reaction to my new found power and inheritance. Ms Granger, despite her smarts, is perfectly incapable of believing that a book, or a person of authority can be wrong, and I have no doubt she would betray me for Dumbledore, or believe that I should seek help in controlling my power." Neville looked thoughtful at this and nodded along to what Harry was saying, he had seen the jealousy of Ron and witnessed the righteousness of Hermione over the years. He shared a glance with Harry, and with unspoken agreement, they knew that they would not be included in these plans.

Harry noticed that during his speech, Malfoy was barely paying attention, and refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Harry sighed, "Malfoy, there's a lot between us, and I know we can't pretend our history didn't happen. But I believe that we can work together to achieve our mutual goals – you want power and social standing correct? Draco slowly nodded, mercury eyes wary, and body tensed to run or attack. "If you stand by my side, it will allow you to be respected in the wizarding world, and protected by the 'light' side, despite that fact that you and I are both grey. There can be no light without darkness, Gryffindor himself commented that he wanted his heir to be of a balanced core. If the four of us cast unanimous votes in the Wizengamot, we will have the power to change the wizarding government entirely, even bypassing the Chief Muwump-douchebag himself." Draco snorted, but harry could see the understanding and acceptance begin to seep into his eyes, and his posture relax. "Malfoy, I will announce you the Heir of Slytherin, on the condition that you swear a magical oath that you will not use it to aid anyone who wishes to destroy the wizarding world, and remove Voldemort and the Lestranges from its tapestry. It will accept you as you are part Black, and if you take on this title, you will override your father and become the Lord of two houses."

There was silence around the room, and Harry was quite enjoying the stunned look on Draco's face. Draco finally snapped his jaw closed and walked over to where Harry was sitting. He extended his hand, cleared his throat and spoke to Harry in the most civilised tone he had ever heard, "I've just found out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. I don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I believe you can help me there." Harry grinned at the parody of the speech Draco had first given him five years ago, stood up and shook his hand firmly. With wand raised, Draco swore the oath Harry had requested and a golden glow washed around them both. Harry took the Slytherin ring from out of his pocket and handed it to Draco, who stroked it reverently before putting it on. With a tiny smile and nod of his head, Draco returned to his seat, his attention now fully focused on their meeting.

Harry leant back in his chair and surveyed his four comrades. "We have just over three weeks until September 1st, three weeks to plan and to train until we are back underneath the control of Dumbledore and the school. Dumbledore has done nothing but manipulate me from the day my parents died – placing me in a muggle home and not once checking on me in eleven years. Voldemort has miraculously broken into Hogwarts on several occassions, despite the castle's defences, and yet no measures have ever been made to improve them by any of the talented professors or the ministry." With every statement Harry made, the other four in the room became more determined, more motivated to take action. "I plan that we will attack on September 2nd , we will confront Riddle on his own turf, a surprise attack, before he has a chance to infiltrate Hogwarts. He is still weak, recently resurrected, and I am strong, prepared and determine to take him on." Harry finished, and leant back in his chair, waiting for the inevitable questions. Zabini was first to take the chance.

"Potter, I can tell that you are strong, but I'm not convinced that it will be enough to take on the entire army. Both Draco and I have family in that army, and I can tell you that although we are willing to fight against them, there are too many for the five of us to take on." Harry nodded, accepting this.

"True, Zabini. I will spend the next few weeks gathering an army – I will speak to the races of the wizarding world, pledge our cause, and get them aligned to our side. Between us, we will own nine of the twelve Wizengamot seats, enough to cast a winning vote on any movement we propose. We can develop equal rights for all magical beings, in a manner that doesn't negatively impact our society. There will be some that resist, some that are aligned to the dark, but I believe that most will see the truth in my words."

Zabini smirked, "Well Potter, seems you're less lion and more Slytherin than you've let on all these years." Harry chuckled to himself, thinking of exactly how shocked they would be if they knew of the Sorting Hat's original plan. "We should move this meeting to the Black Manor – there are more resources there, and space to train. You are all welcome to stay with me if you wish, it will be easier to trade information and avoid discovery."

Draco interrupted, "Speaking of discovery, Potter, surely someone would have recognised you in your time in Gringotts and report to the Order?" Harry full out laughed at this, remembering Mrs Figg's cat, currently in his bedroom at Privet drive – and most likely giving his Aunt and Uncle a heart attack. "No Draco, I think I will be alright – I created a gollum to replace myself, should keep the Order entertained until it's time to go back."

"Ah, I see. I suppose the Order wouldn't notice anyway – they don't see or care for anything beyond the ends of their noses. Well, if we are all to stay at your residence, we'll need to gather some supplies from our vaults, while we're there, we can look for anything incriminating on the dark side, and I'll check out the Slytherin vault. I'll also organise to have Lestrange and Riddle removed from the line. We'll meet you in the atrium." Harry nodded, shook hands with his two new Slytherin comrades, and Zabini and Malfoy walked swiftly out of the room. Neville, not wanting to be a third wheel and quickly noticing the growing tension, gave Harry a wink and walked over to Griphook to sort out his own business, leaving Harry and Luna alone.

Despite all his newly gained power, inheritance, status and fashionable dragonhide, Harry still fumbled at the prospect of asking Luna out on a date. "So, er Luna? I just wanted to say that I, er, missed you a lot over the Summer and really appreciate the fact you are by my side in all of this, and was wondering…" "Wondering if I found any crumpled-horned snorcacks in the holidays?" Luna interrupted, "they are rather flighty, Daddy and I thought we saw one out by the pond, but it turned out it was just a duck, and then when I tried to poke it just to make sure it wasn't a crumpled-horned snorcack pretending to be a duck, it flew away."

"…Luna?" Harry grabbed both her hands in his, snatching them out the air from where she had begun to imitate a duck.

"And then there was this one time when I was painting in my room and an owl flew in through the window, but I flicked paint in my eye so I thought it was a blummering humdinger and had to start doing the anti-humdinger dance which involves taking off your clothes and growling. And then, one night after that…"

"LUNA!" Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. Immediately, the dreamy Luna disappeared, and her silver orbs focused directly into Harry's green ones. Harry smirked, knowing that he'd seen through Luna's mask, and with new found confidence, leant in and gently kissed her softly parted lips. Luna responded by moaning gently into Harry's mouth and throwing her arms around his neck. "You really see me, don't you Harry?" she whispered as they leant their foreheads together.

"I've always seen you Luna, I know that underneath your mask, you are intelligent and cunning and just trying to protect yourself. I can do that for you now, Luna, Would you please do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Luna smiled the biggest smile she ever had and kissed Harry as hard as he lifted her up and swung her around.

"Very touching, Potter, but I believe we have a school to invade, a government to change, and a war to plan. So now you've finally hit puberty, can we_ go?_" Draco finished with an eyeroll, Zabini standing next to him doing the 'slow clap'. Luna blushed, but Harry, finally recognising Draco's sarcasm for humour, simply smirked, wrapped his arm around Luna's waist and held out his hand for Draco and Blaise to grasp. The four of them exchanged smug, excited looks before Harry whispered out _"fervus regia" _and the tug of the portkey on Harry's ring transported them to the Black Manor, where they would train, and prepare for the downfall of Voldemort and the recreation of the wizarding world.

A/N: Just wanted to note that I realise the ring was cursed (it's the gaunt ring with the resurrection stone in case it wasn't clear) – I've decided that Voldie would have cursed it shortly before Dumbledore found it, and thus Harry can hold it without dying at this stage. Hope you are enjoying my story! DeanneGray xxx


	6. Just try it, Siriusly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters. I am not British or a Billionaire, though I wish I was both. Also, I have read a LOT of fanfiction, so if you read something you think might be similar, I apologise profusely.  
A/N: If Merope Gaunt is descended from Slytherin, then the Guant ring (with the resurrection stone) which has been in the family for years, is, in my books, the 'Slytherin' ring, (like the Potter ring, Evans ring, whatever) Fitting, given our mate Voldy's fear of death, ne? Also, there are no horcruxes in this fic, sorry if this disappoints anyone. Chapter dedicated to my reviewers, and Hawk Wood, yay to writing cliché super-Harry fics!

'_Speaking in a different language to a creature.'_

Chapter 6 – Just try it, Siriusly

Harry had both anticipated and dreaded the stay of so many head-strong characters in the Black Manor. On one side, it was a smart tactical manoeuvre that eliminated the need for owling or flooing between allies, but on the other, Malfoy was a spoilt only child, and Malfoys _do not share._

"LONGBOTTOM! Get your pudgy hands off that text before it implodes and I can never read it again!"

"OI! Whose been using my bloody shampoo?! Zabini you ponce, don't make me come smell you."

"_Honestly_, Longbottom, don't you understand the value of acromantula silk? No, _of_ _course_ you wouldn't you plebeian, ill-bred - DON'T TOUCH THAT POTION!"

Harry sighed from his position on the lounge, idly flipping through the book that Remus had given to him for his birthday, long legs encased in dragonhide hanging over the armrest. He was developing quite the headache – the bickering, spellfire and explosions were starting to take their toll on his concentration. Another large explosion shook the walls, and fine pieces of paint flaked off the ceiling onto Harry's book.

Harry had discovered Zabini's penchant for pyrotechnics. It was sure to be of great use in their upcoming battle situation, but some of the scorch marks were so deep that one could see_ through _the thick stone wall into the room on the other side.

Sirius barked out a laugh from where he sat in front of the fireplace at Harry's resigned look – the unimpressed gaze shot his way somewhat lessened by the paint flakes in his hair. "Come on kiddo, lets take you outside to let off some steam, show me what you've been working on." Harry nodded his ascent, snapped the book shut and headed toward the back door.

*H.P*H.P*H.P*

Outside, Harry was standing with his hand stretched out towards his side, palms and face tilted up towards the overcast London sky. With every breath he took he could taste the magic of the Earth on his tongue, and the comforting burn as it filled his lungs. He focused on the sounds of the wind as it tunnelled through the forest of the Black Manor's grounds, and let his mind focus on the summonings that he had been researching. His godfather and newly found allies had formed a wide circle around him, giving him plenty of space as they felt his magic crackling through the air like a static charge before a storm.

Emerald eyes snapped open as he shot one hand up into the sky, and in a pulling motion, made a fist and pulled the tangible energy towards the earth. Lightning was visible around him now, a swirling thundercloud appearing directly above. Luna's hair was whipped around her by the magically charged air, all of the purebloods' eyes seeming to shine in anticipation as they felt the magic reach a crescendo.

There was aloud thunder clap that radiated a sonic boom down towards the ground, and a huge black form descended from the cloud, crackling with lightning and spiralling downwards in a graceful arc towards where Harry now stood calmly. His long black hair was swirling around him like a halo, his eyes seeming to glow with an inner fire. A serene smile was on his face as he watched what could now be seen as a large winged horse land before him. It was pure black, though its wings and mane appeared to be made of lightning and its eyes were a shining white. The pegasus summoning pranced on the spot, anxious to be directed, tossing its head up to the sky and beating its wings.

Harry took a quick glance around him to note that his allies had been knocked to the ground and were staring up at the oversized, electrical, winged horse in awe. He tossed a smirk in Draco's direction, thoroughly enjoying the slack-jawed expression on his face, committing it to memory. He'd have to show them all in a penseive. Turning his attention back to his summon, he knew the next time he called for it, it would be an almost instantaneous reply as he now knew what it felt like. He raised his hand to stroke the gleaming black coat on the beast's chest (for that was as far as he could reach) and it nuzzled him briefly before disappearing in a burst of electricity. The air cleared, the thunder stopped, and Harry dusted off his hands as one would after doing some menial task and returned his attention to his friends.

"Right, now I've got that mastered, who wants to come with me to speak to the Giants?" Harry grinned at their incredulous expressions from their various positions of disarray on the floor, before walking into the house to grab his long leather coat, his godfather's applause and whooping following him into the manor.

A/N: Anybody recognize the Final Fantasy VIII reference to Quetzacotl? Might have to write a Harry/Squall crossover next. If you like that, you should read Convergence by Shivani – brilliant fanfic for HP/FFVIII. Thanks for your support, next chapter up soon. DeanneGray xxx


	7. In Which Draco Gets Carpal Tunnel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters. I am not British or a Billionaire, though I wish I was both. Also, I have read a LOT of fanfiction, so if you read something you think might be similar, I apologise profusely.

Chapter 7: In Which Draco gets Carpal Tunnel

*H.P*H.P*H.P*

Harry knew he had a lot of raw power. Between that which was given to him by Godric Gryffindor, and his own magical core, he had no fear that if he so desired, he could take on any, and multiple wizards by force. He also had a lot or political power, especially if he included his alliance with the houses of Zabini, Lovegood, Malfoy and Longbottom. What he lacked was the art of _subtlety_ and the manipulation that was required, as well as experience within the political environment. What he did have, was Draco.

"There is a definite_ art_ to writing a movement for legislation, Potter, and as we only have one week until the launch of our operations, I don't have time to be refining your plebeian attempts at political documents that will change the wizarding world as we know it that read like a first-year muggleborn's Potions essay. Now, hand me that quill." Draco looked at Harry with a determined glint in his eye, holding his hand out for the quill. Harry gave it to him before he got stabbed with it.

The five of them sat around the dining room table, as Draco furiously (but methodically, of course) wrote down the acts that would revolutionise the wizarding world. The acts that they planned to submit to the Wizengamot would allow muggleborns and half-bloods to be educated, but restrict them from informing non-magical folk outside of their immediate families about magic, and loss of familial connection would result in an immediate obliviation. Summer school would be introduced for magical children of the age of nine, where they would learn about wizarding customs and basic magical knowledge. And finally, there rested the issue of the management of Hogwarts, and the manipulation of Dumbledore. Harry knew that their would be no time to gather students to his side before their plan was put in action. They would submit their legislation, casting their votes from Hogwarts with Dumbledore none the wiser.

Harry felt the need to take down Dumbledore on a personal level, as despite the old coot's inclination towards light magic, he was manipulative, ignorant , neglective and generally senile. He would have to be removed from power in order for Harry and his alliance to carry our their _grey _plans without a fight, but he didn't want to start a vendetta against his own name either. He wanted the wizarding world to respect him, not revolt against every change he tried to make. He knew he had enough power physically and politically to defeat any who tried to thwart him, and as he was taking down Voldemort, he figured the light would owe him a favour (or two) but taking down Dumbledore would require true Slytherin cunning.

For a new Chief-Mugwump to be elected, there had to be a unanimous vote amongst the council members (minus Dumbledore himself). Harry had his friends already had ten of the required twelve votes – there was only Amelia Bones of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones that would require convincing. Madam Bones was a light witch, but also had a reputation for fairness and was highly intelligent. Madam Bones was the member who gave Harry a special nomination on his DADA OWL for his corporeal patronus. It was uncommon knowledge, but Madam Bones was actually a Slytherin when she attended Hogwarts, and above all else, a snake's first ambition was self preservation. Harry knew that if he presented her with accurate information about Dumbledore's manipulations, and also fill her in on the current plan, that he could win her vote and elect a new leader of the WIzengamot. Conjuring some parchment and a second quill, Harry and Luna bent their over a letter to be sent to Madam Bones. Luna offered silent support to Harry by softly stroking his hair and placing gentle kisses on his shoulder as he recounted the horrors of his childhood, indirectly inflicted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

It was approaching dinner time when the floo flared and Remus, in his threadbare suit stumbled out of the fireplace. Harry had stood up at the first flare of green flame and had his wand pointed at Remus' face. His magic was telling him that this was no imposter, so he lowered his wand and embraced the man, and werewolf, that he considered family.

"Hi Remus, it's good to see you." Remus went to ruffle his hair but was shocked to see the changes in the boy, no, _man_ that stood before him.

"You've grown up on me cub." Harry nodded, and signalled Sirius over from where he was entertaining himself with some of Blaise's 'research.' And by research, he meant explosives. 'Once a marauder, always a marauder' he thought, fondly with a smile. Sirius embraced his friend and put on a fake teary voice,

"Our little man, all powerful and ready to leave the nest, soon he won't need us at all anymore!" Harry rolled his eyes as his godfather started fake-sobbing onto Remus' blazer. Blaise looked faintly disgusted that a pureblood would act with so little dignity.

"Actually, Remus, we're currently writing the legislation for werewolf rights. I'd like to hear your thoughts?"

Remus nodded and smiled, extracting himself from Sirius, who had gotten over his bout of sadness to fight with Dobby over who would be cooking dinner, and sat down at a clear spot at the table.

"Well, I suppose the first step should always be research. I myself was turned at a very young age, only a small child, and it made my childhood incredibly difficult. If immunisations or vaccines could be researched, that would an excellent start." He nodded thoughtfully to himself as the others listened with rapt attention. Except for Draco who had to swap hands from the amount of writing he was doing, and now had touches of ink through his blonde hair. Blaise had picked up his other hand and was massaging it for him. "Ideally, the best thing would be to develop a cure for those who no longer wish to carry the were-gene, but in the mean time, readily available wolfsbane would protect the innocent from accidental attacks."

Harry nodded at all of this and quickly caught eyes with Draco, who nodded. They now had an act written for all that Remus had desired. "Thanks Remus, would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment?" Remus looked curious, but stood up anyway and followed Harry into the backyard.

Harry lead him over to sit on the edge of a stone fountain a slight way away from curious eyes inside the manor. "I wanted to say thank you, Remus, for my birthday gift. It has been incredibly useful. I also wanted to thank you for your faith in me."

Remus smiled, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You are most welcome cub, you know I will stick by your side in everything." Harry nodded, took a deep breath and said "Do you trust me?"

Remus cocked his head to one side curiously, but nodded with a slight smile. Harry nodded to himself, and placing both hands on Remus' chest, reached into his magical aura searching for the wolf. Remus let out a surprised gasp as the wolf seemed to rise to the surface of his mind, but he allowed Harry to continue. The wolf was angry, it hated being restrained, and took it's frustrations out on his captor on his one opportunity to run free a month. Harry molded the magic of the wolf, calming it, and creating a compatability between Remus the man, and Moony the wolf. Remus' personality was simply too kind, too quiet, too restricted for such a free spirited, untamed animal to share his soul with. Harry looked deep into Remus' eyes and watched has Remus' eyes turned from honey brown to bright amber as he accepted the wolf within him, his skin returning to healthier pallor, shining like moonlight. The wolf was a little bit calmer, and Remus slightly more wild, but for the first time in many years, he was at peace with himself, no longer afraid of hurting his loved ones, no longer fearing the pain of transformation. Harry withdrew his hands, hoping he had done right by the man he considered his godfather. Remus threw his arms around the green eyed teen with a loud sob.  
"Thank you, Harry...you will never know how much this means to me." Harry accepted Remus' embrace, turning his face away as he gave the man the dignity of wiping away his first tears in over a century.

*H.P*H.P*H.P*

Harry appeared in the shadow of a large oak tree that stood at the foot hills of a large mountain range. He used his metamorphagus ability to make himself bigger and taller, so that he stood at around ten feet high. It was no where near as tall as the giants he was here to meet, but he wasn't going to take any chances of getting squashed. Or mistaken for food.

Stepping out from under the tree, he walked towards where two giants were arguing over a sheep.  
"GARROP FIND FURRY. GARROP FOOD." One giant stomped his foot with a force that shook the birds out of the trees behind him.  
"NO! OBNOK'S FURRY. OBNOK EAT THE FOOD." The other giant clutched the pathetically mewling sheep closer to it's chest. Harry thought it's eyes might pop out of it's skull.  
"GARROP BIGGER. GIVE TO GARROP NOW!" The giants started to fight, swinging heavy limbs at each other, the sheep dropping to the ground and slowly walking off as though nothing happened. Harry cast a wandless _sonorus _on himself and walked up in between the giants, only reaching their kneecaps, and shouting "STOP!"

Both giants stopped fighting, and looked around stupidly to determine the source of the noise. After a few minutes of being ignored, Harry rolled his eyes and slammed his palms onto the Earth, making the ground beneath the giants tremble. Both giants fell to the ground with a sound like thunder, bringing Harry into their line of site. The largest Giant of a community would always be the leader. Harry had determined Garrop, who had one eye missing and a mane of bushy brown hair (was that a _tree_ on it's head?) as their leader. He magically expanded some amulets that he had Luna create. She always had a proficiency in creating _unique_ jewellery, and Harry had become a sort of prodigy at ancient runes. They were bronze bands with runes etched in them that would prevent giants from growing hungry. Harry hoped that by allowing them to feed off the natural magic in the earth, instead of an actual food source, that they would stop fighting amongst one another, and become less of a target for fear amongst the populace. He threw the amulets on the ground, and tried to explain in his simplest terms.

"WIZARD." He pointed to himself.  
"MAKE SHINEYS." He pointed to the amulets.  
"SO GIANTS" He pointed to the giants who were sitting slack jawed and drooling onto the ground.  
"HAVE MANY FOODS" He pointed at the quivering sheep.  
"IF GIANTS HELP WIZARD." He mimicked some fighting, but then stopped, not wanting them to interpret that they would fight _him_ to get the shineys. Harry watched as Garrop puffed his chest out and spoke;

"GARROP BIGGEST. GARROP SAY YES." Harry breathed a sigh of relief, walked over and shook hands (two hands to prevent dislocation) with the giant. The other giants in the community gathered around the pile of amulets that took away their hunger. Harry returned to his normal size, and mission accomplished, headed towards his next acquisition.

A/N: Thanks for reading, I love getting feedback. I'm writing this as I go, so if you want to see something, send me a review and I might include it! Also, any HP/DM fans out there, I highly recommend On A Clear Day by Sara's Girl. xx


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters. I am not British or a Billionaire, though I wish I was both. Also, I have read a LOT of fanfiction, so if you read something you think might be similar, I apologise profusely.

Chapter 8: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape.

*H.P*H.P*H.P*

Harry apparated into Hogsmeade to the cave behind the shrieking shack. Various newspapers still littered the ground from when Sirius called the cave his home. Making himself invisible, he entered the shack, melancholy as the place brought memories both good and bad to the forefront of his mind. As he walked down the corridor towards Hogwarts, he thought back on his allies he had left back at the manor. Somewhere along the line, they had become more than a business alliance, more than a way for each of them to gain power. He knew he always had the loyalty of Neville and Luna at his back, but it was pleasantly surprising to note the comradery with Draco and Blaise as well. Harry had very few things as a child, but what he was given (or allowed to keep after finding) he cherished and never left behind. The broken toy soldiers he had saved as a child that got him through long nights in the cupboard had made it into his Hogwarts trunk. Somehow, his four comrades had become 'his' in his mind. His things to protect and cherish. If Dumbledore was ever right about something, it was Harry's ability to love. He could find a family in an escaped con, werewolf, seer, snobby elitist, aloof pureblood and a socially awkward herbologist and form alliances with dementors and giants.

Harry sighed, seeing the end of the tunnel in sight. He renewed his invisibility charm and approached the section of wall that lead onto the first floor corridor. He felt Hogwarts' magic wash over him, acknowledging his status as Lord Gryffindor, the sentience of the castle connecting to his magical core. He asked Hogwarts to transport him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and felt as he was apparated within the wards to the cool, quiet depths of the sentient trees. Harry conjured a few juicy steaks and waited in the small clearing, knowing it would only be a few moments before the thestrals caught their scent.

He was not left waiting long, as a thestral, with its skeletal frame and glowing eyes cautiously entered the clearing.  
_"Hello, Hogwarts Heir. What do you seek of my herd?" _Harry bowed formally, choosing his words carefully before replying.  
_"I seek your alliance in an upcoming war, but know not what to offer you in return." _The thestral pawed the ground beneath him, before replying,  
_"We are aligned to those who are loyal to magic above all else. We sense the power within you, and offer our assistance." _Harry bowed once more in thanks, and when he looked up, he was once again alone in the clearing.

He could sense a life form nearby, somewhere off to the right of the clearing, so secluding himself in shadows he waited like a predator. Severus Snape walked into the clearing, perpetual frown on his face and mumbling slightly under his breath about "shortages of belladonna." So he was out looking for potions ingredients then. Harry did an aura reading on Snape, detecting the malevolent, but no longer intimidating aura of his mate Voldy, as swell as several layers of compulsions. Using his magic, he thrust his hands towards Snape, who was taken by surprise and forced the ground by an unseen presence. Harry stood up, making himself visible to Snape who noticeably doubled his glare (quite a feat). Harry kept a cool smirk on his face as he kneeled over the prone body of his potions master. Harry's mind filled with the knowledge bestowed upon him by Gryffindor, and reached into the man's magical core. Slowly, he began to unravel the bindings bestowed upon him by his two masters. The dark mark faded into nothing, long term aches and pains disappeared, and for the first time in many years, his eyes filled with an emotion other than spite. Harry continued to stare into the man's eyes, healing his deepest scars, removing the personality altering compulsion charms placed on him by Dumbledore, and the pain inflicting controlling spells that Voldemort had placed. Finally, Severus Snape was a free man. Harry pulled away from him, withdrawing his magical contact, awaiting the imminent questions. This was the first time Harry had ever seen the man speechless.

"Potter? Did you just- I think I- Does that mean I'm not…."

Harry just nodded calmly at the man, and sitting on the floor of the clearing, filled the man in on what he had placed on him. Snape's eyes filled with a familiar fury that was for once, not directed at him, when Harry told him of the bindings placed on him by Dumbledore. Harry thought that Snape would always be a snarky git in his own way, but would no longer be driven by his traumatic past to seek revenge, or by fear of his future if he would have one at all. Harry told him of his plans to overtake the Wizengamot and defeat Voldemort, his magic telling him that he could be trusted. Snape had no doubts in his mind that this young man in front of him could take down Voldemort in his sleep. The aura he exuded subconsciously was enough to send shivers down his spine, let alone when the magic was directly aimed at him.

"Well Potter, it would seem as though everything is already in motion. I myself hold a seat on the Wizengamot – the Prince lordship, though I have not previously claimed it. I agree to what you are proposing and will consent to cast my vote in your favour." Harry nodded in thanks, before standing up and brushing off his long leather coat. That made ten seats out of twelve on the Wizengamot. "Thank you, Professor, I will call upon you when required." Snape nodded his head once in ascent, realising that he owed his allegiance to the man in front of him. They shook hands, and Severus Snape, with the tiniest of smiles, walked back into the forest.

Harry watched the man leave the clearing, feeling excited at the prospect of his plans finally coming to fruition. He crossed his legs and pushed his hands onto the earth, feeling the soft moss beneath his fingertips. He took a deep breath and started pulling shadows towards him. The shadows from the trees stretched and warped until they coalesced in front of him into the shape of a huge black raven who appeared to be made partly of feathers and partly pure darkness. The raven opened its glowing crimson eyes and waited for his master's orders.

Harry had written a letter to the largest vampire clan's leader, knowing that to gain the alliance of all vampires, he only had to convince the highest on the food chain. His letter spoke of equal rights for vampires, allowing them to live, work and learn along side wizards. Vampires would be punished for drawing blood not willingly given or for turning a human against their wish, but would otherwise submit to the same laws as the rest of wizard kind.

Gamp's Law of Transfiguration states that you can not conjure food that is sustenant, but there is no restriction against duplicating it. Harry planned to turn Grimmauld Place into a blood bar and sanctuary for vampires once Dumbledore was taken down. All he needed was one drop of real blood and he could then duplicate enough to feed a clan for their whole lives. An extraordinary amount of power was required to pull the feat of magic off, but Harry knew he would be more than capable. This was what Gryffindor had wanted to him to do with his knowledge and power, and as his heir, he wanted to fulfill his task. Harry handed his raven summoning the letter and it disappeared into a cloud of shadow.

*H.P*H.P*H.P*

Hundreds of miles away, in the dark, torch-lit depths of Salvatore castle, Sanguini was sitting on a stone throne, staring into the depths of a rapidly cooling golden chalice of bland animal blood. A torch flickered, and out the corner of his eye, he noticed a dark shadow creep down from the arches of the ceiling. He watched as the shadows grew thicker, and take on the form of feathery wings. The raven appeared before him, and with a piercing look with its ruby red eyes ,dropped the letter at Sanguini's feet, before seeming to fade back into the shadows of the castle corners. The other vampires in the throne room watched cautiously as their leader read the letter bearing the crest of a multi-titled Lord. Seconds ticked by in silence. Then Sanguini smiled.

*H.P*H.P*H.P*

Harry lightly jumped down from his feathered ride, dismissing his raven summoning before assessing his surroundings from on top of the precipice of Azkaban prison. Harry summoned a patronus without a second thought, pleased to note it was still his protector, Prongs. The magical manifestation of happy memories; that one time with Luna in the library, that night in the forest…oh and that other time on the roof; was like a siren call to the Dementors, so he waited for them to appear. Within a few seconds, he felt the chill, felt the magic in the air change like a dark vacuum, but it did not affect him.

"_Greetings, shadow-dwellers."_ Harry said. He noted the language of the dementors that rolled off his tongue was rasping and sibilant as he watched them pause in their descent towards him. He dispelled his patronus, but they kept their distance, cautious of this human that could speak their tongue.

"_You speak, yet you are not of death and shadow. What is it that you seek, human?" _The tallest dementor glided forwarded, his rattling words condensing the air around him into fog as he spoke. Harry reached into his own mind, projecting a memory into the air between himself and the dementor. It was an image of the veil from the DOM, the cloth that veiled its entrance the exact match to the cloak of the dementor before him. Harry could hear the faint whispers that it emitted, and noted that the dementors shivered in excitement and seemed to whisper to each other.

"_You know the location of our portal, our sanctuary."_ The dementor reached forward one boney hand that passed straight through the image that Harry had conjured. Harry knew that the veil had another use other than to hold prisoners, the book he had used to save Sirius had hinted at the fact that it was a gateway for lost souls and memories, a literal feeding and breeding ground for the dementors.

"_If I may have your alliance when I call upon you for one day, to fight against my enemy, then I shall return your sanctuary to you, and you may be reunited with the endless cosmos of time and space." _

The chill in the air intensified as Harry stood calmly before the swarm of dementors as they communicated wordlessly with their leader.

"_We accept."_

A/N: Next chap: Wizengamot fun times and the Dumbles showdown!


End file.
